


Butterbrot

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortButterbrot.





	Butterbrot

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, mich hat die Drabbles-Schreib-Sucht gepackt. :-D Könnte ständig welche raushauen. Wenn hier demnächst eventuell wieder ein bisschen mehr los ist, pausiere ich aber sicher zwischendurch immer mal kurz. Ich schiebe neu gepostete Geschichten von anderen ungern durch meine Sachen sofort ein Stück nach unten. ♥ Passiert natürlich mal, und umgekehrt finde ichs eh nicht schlimm, aber versuche es eher zu vermeiden. 
> 
> Es gibt viele Wörter mit B am Anfang, zu denen mir etwas eingefallen wäre. Aber es spricht ja nichts dagegen, irgendwann mit Drabbles von A bis Z Teil 2 zu starten! ;-)

Was dachte der Herr Professor sich eigentlich? Letzte Nacht hatte der es doch tatsächlich wieder gewagt, heimlich ein Stück Butter aus seinem Kühlschrank zu entwenden! Langsam hatte Thiel die Schnauze voll, er musste Boerne unbedingt endlich alle Schlüssel abnehmen, die er von seiner Wohnung besaß! Oh ja, das würde er tun!

Aber jetzt ließ er sich erst einmal Boernes selbstgebackenes Brot schmecken, das ausgesprochen lecker war, was natürlich unter anderem daran lag, dass sich _seine_ Butter darauf befand. Immerhin hatte Boerne versprochen, ihm nachher ein neues Päckchen zu kaufen. Na ja, vielleicht überlegte er sich das mit den Schlüsseln nochmal.


End file.
